Welcome to crazy town, population: you
by ElementFox
Summary: Have any of you guys ever wondered what exactly ever happened to Chris after he left Ginga and the others? Well this is what this story is here for. This will be fun. WARNING full randomness, crazy people, juice that is not juice, Mei-mei and just plain weirdness.


Have any of you guys ever wondered what exactly ever happened to Chris after he left Ginga and the others? Well this is what this story is here for. This will be fun. WARNING full randomness, crazy people, juice that is not juice, and just plain weirdness.

PROLUGE

Before the story starts I'll give you an idea of what riku looks like. She looks like yuzuki yuukari but not the same outfit just the hair style.

RIKU'S P.O.V

'Uggh more practice.' I though while banging my head into the nearby wall. "Hey you quit doing that you have to continue practicing with your beyblade!" shouted coach.

Hello you strange readers, im riku. Im bored and my bey, which is a giant wolf his name is …. Well actually I haven't figured it out yet. Any suggestions he's a snow wolf.

I wish that there was something fun to do around here. Everything is boring ever since I moved here. No not with family I live by myself. Just got a beyblade recently and im trying to practice my gymnastic skills but apparently you have to practice with your beyblade to. One day I was sitting on my couch the other day and I saw on the news that this group of kids just "saved the world with their incredible blader's sprit" yeah what a load of bull shit. Like a spinning metal top could do that. I mean if someone taught me how to play I might get the hang of it and like it. I want to travel to places and sing. But everyone only thinks about beyblade this and beyblade that. Im sick of it. Also whenever I try to sing in public im getting tomato cans thrown at me. I hate my life. If only I could leave but I need a reason.

The next day at practice.

I've been asked to sing. Why? I don't know I just have their giving me a hour to pick a new song and learn it. Im nervous and scared but bobby is going to try and help me. It has to be in Japanese. Im not sure what I should sing. I guess I'll go to the music store and see if I can get any ideas.

Time skip

Im freaking out. Im still unsure on what im going to sing I mean I can sing vocaloid, ICP, and Uggh! I need help. Maybe I'll ask that guy over there. He looks nice.

"Umm, excuse me?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, what do you want?" the blond guy asked in a pissed off tune.

'_Yikes, someone woke him up on the wrong side of the bed today. What do I do now? I guess I'll just ask him.' _I thought to myself as I stood there.

"What is your favorite song?" I asked.

"I don't know, whispers in the dark by skillet I guess." He said.

"Thanks, that's the perfect song to sing!" I said a little loud earning some stares.

"you're welcome, wait what do you mean by si-"but I didn't hear the rest of what he said cause I checked my watch and I realized I only had five-minutes to get back, and I bolted off.

When I got there I saw a bunch of people sitting in chairs. I think I forgot to mention that I. HAVE. HUGE. STAGE. FRIGHT. No this is bad. "Well what are you waiting for, tell me the song and sing." Said the coach.

"Oh, ok, here." I said handing him the cd and telling him the track number.

Im about to go on stage. Im nervous and I feel sick.

"Hey, you!" said a familiar voice. I turned around to see that guy from the music store.

He got closer to me. "Why did you ask me my favorite song then run of?" he asked.

"NOW INTRODUCEING OUR VERY OWN RIKU TAMIRA!" After that I heard many clapping sounds and some shouts.

"Look I can't talk right now; I have to sing in front of a bunch of people and im freaking out." I exploded at him.

"Jeez, so that's why and let me guess you have stage fright." I nodded. "I overheard your talk with what I think was your couch earlier, then I heard you talk to yourself. You want to leave here don't you?

What he said surprised me. I didn't see that one coming. "Yeah that's true but I need a reason." I said looking down.

"How about this, im leaving town tomorrow and I need someone to go with me, if you want to leave so bad go out there and sing." He said as he pushed me out onto the stage.

I looked back at him and he gave me a smile and thumbs up. That gave me some courage. I walked up to the mic and the music started playing. I looked at him one more time. And then opened my mouth to sing.

_Despite the lies that you're making__  
__Your love is mine for the taking__  
__My love is just waiting__  
__To turn your tears to roses___

_Despite the lies that you're making__  
__Your love is mine for the taking__  
__My love is just waiting__  
__To turn your tears to roses___

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you__  
__I will be the one that you run to__  
__My love is a burning, consuming fire___

_No, you'll never be alone__  
__When darkness comes__  
__I'll light the night with stars__  
__Hear my whispers in the dark___

_No, you'll never be alone__  
__When darkness comes__  
__You know I'm never far__  
__Hear my whispers in the dark___

_Whispers in the dark___

_You feel so lonely and ragged__  
__You lay here broken and naked__  
__My love is just waiting__  
__To clothe you in crimson roses___

_I will be the one that's gonna find you__  
__I will be the one that's gonna guide you__  
__My love is a burning, consuming fire___

_No, you'll never be alone__  
__When darkness comes__  
__I'll light the night with stars__  
__Hear my whispers in the dark___

_No, you'll never be alone__  
__When darkness comes__  
__You know I'm never far__  
__Hear the whispers in the dark___

_No, you'll never be alone__  
__When darkness comes__  
__I'll light the night with stars__  
__Hear my whispers in the dark___

_No, you'll never be alone__  
__When darkness comes__  
__You know I'm never far__  
__Hear the whispers in the dark___

_Whispers in the dark__  
__Whispers in the dark__  
__Whispers in the dark_

As I opened my eyes and looked at the crowd they were speechless. Then they all erupted into cheering and my couch's mouth is wide open. He didn't know I was so good. Then I walked over to the boy. "you did great, see your stage fright isn't that bad." He said.

"It's different than usual I think I did better because you gave me some hope that I could leave here." I said.

"Oh if you're going to come with me were going to have to tell each other our names, im Chris." He said holding his hand out.

"Im riku, are you sure it's okay for me to come with you." I said shaking his hand.

"Of course it's okay, now when can you leave."

"Now, I just have to grab my bag and we can leave."

"Alright lets go." he said grabbing my arm.

2 months later.

I love my life right now! Having Chris as my friend for a while is so much fun!


End file.
